DogTales
by SorceriesOfOld
Summary: Scrooge spent the time with the kids watching an animated show that is very reminiscent of something.


"What are we going to watch anyways?" Scrooge asked as he sat next to Louie and took a sip from his tea with the same teabag for months. Webby and Huey were right next to youngest triplet, they seemed to be excited as they couldn't stop smiling.

The sound of the door opening took Scrooge's attention, he could only raise an eyebrow as his reaction. "Launchpad? Why are ye here?"

"Oh, Mr Mc D! I'm here because I never miss hangouts with my one and only best friend," Launchpad paused his breath while his eyes darting around for a duck in a blue shirt.

"Hey, Launchpad."

Of course Launchpad instantly knew who it was, coming from behind him. He swerved and quickly snatched his little buddy and finally sighed, "Dewey!"

"Right," the billionaire awkwardly replied, not knowing what to say as he turned to Louie. "So what was it?"

"Only the best animated show ever," Louie simply answered.

"BEST SHOW EVER!" The others shouted in unison, Scrooge almost spilled his tea, almost.

"The best show ever… ever… ever…" Launchpad said faintly, faking the echo of his voice.

"Called DogTales!" Louie exclaimed and hit the remote.

"Excuse me?"

"DOGTALES!"

This time the tea was on the floor, Scrooge could only mumble under his breath. His eyes glanced the TV when the rest began bopping their head with the beat.

 _Life is like a hurricane here in Dog - burg_

 _Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes it's a, dog - blur!_

 _Might solve a mystery, or rewrite hist'ry!_

 _Dog Tales!_

 _Every day they're out there making_

 _Dog Tales!_

 _Tales of daring do bad and good luck tales!_

 _D - D - D - Danger! Watch behind you!_

 _There's a stranger, out to find you!_

 _What to do? Just grab on to some_

 _Dog Tales!_

 _Every day they're out there making_

 _Dog Tales!_

 _Tales of daring do bad and good luck tales!_

 _Not pony tales or cotton tales, no_

 _Dog Tales!_

"Well, that was surprisingly catchy," Scrooge commented after seeing the bizarre opening of a show. "Too catchy, the thing keeps playing in my head."

"SHUSH!"

The old geezer wiped his face after being bombarded by spits from his family and his driver, except for Louie who ducked his head just in time.

"Uncle Scrooge, just enjoy the show, okay?" Louie aimed the remote and turned up the volume.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

 _ **\- CREATED BY T.B.B STUDIOS -**_

"WOO-OO!" They all screamed happily as the credits were rolling with music. Well, everyone except for Scrooge.

"Was that the entire episode?" Scrooge asked, nobody seemed to hear him clearly as his voice was as quiet as a whisper.

"What was that, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked back.

"Was that the entire episode?" Once again Scrooge asked.

"Well, yeah. Obviously. What about it?" Dewey responded.

"Don't you people noticed something?" Scrooge's eyes began darting to each person, but none of them knew what he was referring to. "For the love of, it's the blasted entire story!"

"Yeah, they're extraordinary!" Webby blurted out.

"Not that, Webby! That entire episode has the exact same events with what happened with us a year ago!" Scrooge explained.

They looked at each other, trying to make sense of the rich duck's words, but come up with nothing in their minds.

"I think you're thinking way too far, Uncle Scrooge," Huey shook his head. "It's just a show."

"But don't you see how similar everything in that show is to our adventures?"

They only gave him a worried look.

"A triplet lived with their uncle on a boat, wearing the color red, blue, and green. Then they're meeting their filthy rich uncle, who used to be an 'adventurer', who also lived on the top of his private hill in a manor, who also had a money bin. Then they met the housekeeper's granddaughter and then went to the garage and accidentally unleashed an evil dragon that dashed to the money bin."

Scrooge paused, seeing their reactions. "Doesn't this sound very, very familiar to you?"

Scrooge snatched the remote from the nearby chair and tapped the reverse. Hundreds of images flashed on the screen as he kept on going back, then he stopped, showing the still image of a submarine gazing on an upside-down city at the bottom of the ocean.

"Please tell me you at least know what that is?" He said, pointing the remote.

"Yeah, it's Atlantis, and yes it's upside down, pretty much the same with the Atlantis we found in real life. So what?" Louie took a sip from his can of Pep.

"The insides are practically a replica of the real Atlantis, the traps are the exact same, the blue one is a thrill seeker, the pilot got bitten by snakes, the bad guy has three minions and used his own nephew as prisoner, the real treasure is on the ceiling and could power an entire city, and the bad guy was taken by an octopus."

With that last explanation, Scrooge turned off the TV and threw the remote back to the chair. "It's the very same events that happened on our adventure on Atlantis! The only difference is the characters are dogs with different names."

"What's the big deal about that?" Dewey instantly replied and crossed both hands, the others just stared back at the crazed billionaire.

"The big deal is I didn't get anything from any of this and I'm certain they're buildin' their own money bin right now!"

"He's right!" Louie added, he stepped next to Scrooge and continued, "If he should get a commission from this show, then I should get commission too!"

Scrooge only shook his head on this one, Louie sure loved money. "That's not the point, laddie. That's our adventures! And they somehow knew all the details and made an entire show about it without my, err, our permission. Maybe I would consider about it if they confronted me first."

"Yeah!" They all yelled with a nod.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Scrooge tipped his hat before continuing, "I'm going to cancel this show." And approached the door.

"NO!"

They all looked at the one who objected, all raising one eyebrow at the culprit.

Webby.

"And why is that, Webby?" Scrooge closed the door, facing Webby the entire time.

"It's my favorite show," Webby sighed. "Because to me, I can't remember all of the details of each adventure we had, and I'm the one who wrote nearly everything down. This show put in a good effort on making the adventure with the exact same details."

Webby reached for the remote and flipped on the TV once again, then began fast-forwarding to near the end, revealing Dewey doing his dance move while the others smiled at him.

"And to be able to see it from another perspective just shows how awesome we are as a family," Webby formed a warm smile at the scene before turning to Uncle Scrooge with a sad look. "So, please. Don't cancel it."

Scrooge had watery eyes as he sniffed loudly. "Okay, you're, you're right," he stammered a little as he wiped his eyes. "I'll just tell them that they have my permission." The door opened and he went on his way.

"I'll go to the artifacts room," Dewey told them, walking to the door. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day looking at the artifacts we have collected and remember the good times."

"Me too." Huey and Launchpad together joined with Dewey.

The only triplet left in the room was Louie, who was now standing beside Webby as they watched the rest leaving the room.

"That was really touching, you know? I almost cried." Louie smiled as he put his hands in the jacket's pocket.

"I was only stating the facts, but thanks." Webby chuckled as she gave a light punch to the evil triplet, which was basically not a light punch in the slightest.

Louie held the now bruised shoulder, then he suddenly thought of something. "I wonder, how did they managed to get our adventures? And with all the important details?"

Webby only shrugged at that, but then she smiled. "It's a mystery alright," she said, looking back to the screen with them in it, and Louie did the same.

"But a mystery we don't have to solve."

* * *

From the bushes outside the TV room, a figure popped out of it, leaves and branches glued on every part of the body as camouflage.

"We almost got shut down if it weren't for that little girl," Francis said, lifting up his camera and ended the recording.

Another figure with the same covers emerged next to him. "Maybe we should delete this entire recording?"

"No, no, Matt. Bad idea," Francis was on his cam, fast-forwarding the recent video, and paused before the right moment. "Look here, Matt."

Matt moved towards him, and glanced at the screen cam. Francis played the video, then quickly covered Matt's mouth as he almost burst out laughing from what he saw. They had never seen their arch nemesis had big teary eyes like a total wimp, his quivering beak made it even better.

"You see what I mean now, Matt? We can't just eradicate this lovely scene," Francis said between chuckles. "But we can't show it to the public either."

"I have an idea," Matt said, still chuckling a bit. "We should show this to Ma at Christmas."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Had this silly little idea before going to bed, decided to write about it the next week, and here we are. I swear the best ideas came at the wrong time, then they're just gone when you're about to write about it.  
**

 **Matt and Francis, with their initials as T.B.B (The Beagle Brothers) Studios are the names of the amazing developers of Ducktales 2017,** **Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones.**

 **Can't believe season 2 is almost here. Surely I can drop some stories while I patiently wait for season 2.**


End file.
